Hiruma's birthday
by KyuuNanase
Summary: Mamori hadn't knew Hiruma birhtday... and when she know... she want to give present for him... DISCONTINUED... my bad... sorry for you who wait for this story.. feel free for pm me ask to continue kay?
1. the brown map

Hiruma's Birthday

By Hiruma Kyuuichii

Disclaimer : I'm …….not own Eyeshield 21, If I were, I would make a story abou HiruMamo only…. And Murata sensei will kick me *Auw* I'm glad~ *Hooh?!*

A/N: *Thanks to Karuri-san, …. The person who translated This story from Indonesian Tto English….. I'm not good on English^_^. If I made this story in Indonesian, most people who're not from Indonesian won't understand…… sorry…. *

*I made this story after I had read a fanfic about HiruMamo, created by Jillian Leonhart ( Hell Kiss, After The Game, Handcuffed, You're Still The One, Fever, Kiss is Better, Its Raining, Glasses, and Damn spider) and Too Many Ideas ( A Secret ). That's my Favorite Story….. I'm Not Boring to read that's story every day…*

*Jill…. Please reply my e-mail…..*

*the note was made by me… you know, I'm not good on Enlish… so, sorry for grammatical errors..*

*Now… Begin to Enjoy~ Ya-Ha!*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^0000000000000^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CHAPTER 1ST A Busy Day

It's a Sunday. A day when students take a rest and play along with friends, or go shopping to the mall, or maybe playin' at game center. But everyday always a busy day for the member of Devil Bats. The next tournament will be held on the next few days, and they had to train and practice harder than usual!

The manager was also busy, writing notes and observing opponent's tactic through the video in the clubhouse, while eating cream cakes. After that, she worked an another task, cleaning all the Devil Bats member locker. Lastly, it was time to clean Hiruma's locker, but when Mamori opened it….

/BRANG!!/

/OUUW!!!/

A lot firearm rushed out from inside the locker. The locker couldn't hold a lot of firearms inside. Mamori was very pissed, "What is he thinking?! This isn't a firearms storage!! "Though she was pissed, she kept cleaning all the scattered firearms, then she saw a brown envelope.

"What's inside this envelope?" She wondered, then she opened the envelope and took a paper inside it.

/New Student's Profile/

"Hm…." Mamori read it. It was a form for new students who wanted to enter the school. There was also a Hiruma picture on the paper wearing a junior high uniform. "He is so cute." Thought Mamori. The she realized she was reading someone's privacy, "This is so far! I can't read someone's privacy like this! I shouldn't read it anymore…"

Then, she saw Hiruma birthdates on the paper. "Hiruma's birthday…. In the next three day~" the sentences was torn. "On the next three day, it's gonna be Hiruma-kun's birthday?" she couldn't believe that, she was really surprised. After that, she cleaned Hiruma's locker and get her job done. "Hiruma-kun never told me his birthdates", she thought, "Then, I must give him a birthday present…!"

*To Be Continued*

*Yahn~ it's over here….. maybe I will continued next chapter on next week…. B'cause I have many test for this week..T_T Physic, chemistry, economy, biology, history, religion, mathematics, and English…. Hooh… many subject….. and Yeah… English… I'm not Good in English!!!! My God….. help me~*

*gimana Jill? Suka ga? Disini masih ga keliatan sih cerita aslinya…. Aku pengen buat sedikit ecchi, tapi ga mungkin aku minta transled-tin ama orang kalo gitu….. makanya bingung neeh….. minta lamat fs dunk…..^^; *

*yah…. Pokoknya berjuang!!! Ganbatte ne~ and never give up*

*bye my laptop…. Aku ke warnet dulu ya….*

*shit! Wireless ga nyala!!! Gurunya ga masuk…. Percuma….percuma… dah berat2tin tas juga….. minggu pertama February, sabtu libur!!! No!!! I'm alone in my school…. Yah ada yang ekskuljuga sih….*

*please send e-mail to .id . help me to tell global tv!!! Jangan berhenti nayangin eyeshield sebelum tamat!!!*

*and last….. please review!!! I want I want I want!!!! This is my first fanfic at ….


	2. tell Suzuna

Hiruma's Birthday

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own eye shield!!

Mamori put the brown map back to Hiruma's locker. Then she closed the locker.

"Ya~ Mamo-nee! What are you doing?" Suzuna opened the door to the club house, startling Mamori. Mamori closed Horuma's locker with a loud bang in panick.

BANG!

"What is that Mamo-nee? What's wrong with you-nii's locker?" suzuna got closer and tried to open Hiruma's locker. Mamori tried to pry Suzuna from the locker.

"I... It's nothing Suzuna-chan..." Mamori said.

"Ah~ Mamo-nee. There must be something... Ya? Ya? Ya? Come on mamo-nee... Tell me..." she begged Mamori.

Mamori kept prying Suzuna away from the locker, but Suzuna insisted. Mamori then gave up and said, "Alright Suzuna-chan... I'll tell you, but please calm down first..."

Suzuna fell silent. Amori then sat in a chair. Sweat began covering her face. She didn't know why but she's exhausted just because prying the cheerleader from hiruma's locker. Suzuna sat next to Mamori.

"ja, mamo-nee, what is it? What's inside You-nii's locker?" suzuna asked eagerly. Mamori whiped out her sweat the sighed. She's not supposed to tell this to any one. Hiruma might get angry if his Birthday being announced to public. And Mamori would do the same thing if her Birthday was being told to every one with out her permition. But mamori had given up. 'I hope Suzuna can keep a secret.' She thought.

"so, suzuna-chan..." Mamori told her everything from when mamori finished her task and was going to clean up the locker room. Of course she had the master key. And when she was going to clean Hiruma's locker, she found the brown map with Hiruma's registry data inside. Mamori accidentally read it. And saw Hiruma's birthday, was in the next three days. Mamori was surprised and quickly put it inside the locker again. And that's when Suzuna came in.

Suzuna listened to every words that came out from Mamori's mouth.

"so, mamo-nee accidentally saw You-nii's birthday? And that's three days from now??" asked Suzuna. Mamori nodded, then stared at her lap, waiting for Suzuna's reaction. Mamori then rose up her face and glanced at Suzuna. She could saw a hint of smile on the cheerleader's face.

"Ya~ It's show time!" Suzuna stood up, grabbing both Mamori's hand in hers.

"Let's give you-nii present!!!!" Suzuna cheered. Mamori surprised. She didn't know what to do. Mamori saw Suzuna mumbling something to herself.

"Su... Suzuna-chan? What are you planning to do?" Mamori asked.

"Just wait and see Mamo-nee..." Suzuna said, while smiling suspiciously. Mamori had a bad feeling about this.

*omake*

"ne~ mamo-nee. What did you saw other than his birthday? Where does he live? Who're his parents? Tell me Mamo-nee...." Suzuna said.

"Su... Suzuna-chan... i didn't see..." said Mamori.

"Hahh~ Why?? Come on Mamo-nee, let's take a peek...." Suzuna begged.

"N... No Suzuna! That's personal!" Mamori answered . But Suzuna wasn't one to give up easyly. She tried to take the key from Mamori.

"Su..Suzuna-chan... What are you..."

"I wanna know Mamo-nee.... Give it to me..."

Mamori stepped back, pushed by Suzuna. They both fell down. The key was thrown from Mamori's hand then landed in front of the door to the club house. Then the door opened by none other than Hiruma Youichi. He stepped on the key then picked it up.

"This is my locker key. How the hell did it end up here?"

"oi! Fucking manager! Hurry up! You haven't done yet?" Hiruma snapped at Mamori. He saw mamori and Suzuna was struggling on the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing? Tch, like hell I care. Fucking Manager! All I want to know is your work had finished by tomorrow morning! Do whatever you like then..." Hiruma turned, opened the door, then left. Mamori and Suzuna just lay there in silent.

The key that leads to Hiruma's secrets had gone. Suzuna's struggle was in vain.

"Ya~ Mamo-nee..." Suzuna grumbled.

Secretly Mamori smiled.

*To be Continued*

*haah..... To be continued again...... uwaaa.... So many works....... daily test, daily test, daily test...*sob* *sob* .... yesterday i had my English test, and of course, i messed up!

*Hiruma's birthday will have some more chapter to go, so be patient... I also am working on my 'Five Question for Us'. Just like the title, there will be 5 chapters. Gya!!! Now, I have to study for the next exam! English, be ready for remidial test!!

*last,..... Thank you very very VERY much..... for Jillian Leonhart..... You're my live safer...... thanks for translating 'five questions for us' from Indonesian to English... I don't know who to ask but you... Thank you thank you thank you! Next time, you're willing to help me, ne?

*Oh, I haven't told you, right? I got the inspiration when watching the anime eps 96, when Mamo was flooded with Hiruma's arsenals from his locker, then she found photo album... Nyehehe... But, i can make some thing like this is because Jill. You're the one i looked up to in writing fanfic. My sensei... Kekekeke...

Every one! I want reviews!!!!


End file.
